Super Smash Mates Brawl
Super Sapie Bros. Brawl is a fighting genre game for the Snowtendo Vii, released in 2008. It sold 1.4million copies over the USA, and is enjoyed by many penguins. Gameplay The gameplay is different than other fighting games, as it does not use a HP System. The goal is to deal enough damage to an opponent to send them flying out of the screen. This can be achieved by using many combo attacks, and various items. Characters also have their own unique technique called a "Final Sapie" that can be utilized if a player breaks a Sapie Ball, which is a floating, rainbow colored ball with The Sapie Brothers faces on it. Interface When turning on Super Sapie Bros. Brawl, the player is introduced to a menu; *'Brawl:' This is a fun-filled action where 2-4 players may verse each other competitively, and may play on the stage of their choice. *'Classic:' This entails the player competing against certain opponents, and at the final stage (known as Final Destination), The Sapie Brothers appear to the player, and wish to fight. Bonus stages are included along the way to Final Destination, such as Break the Targets, where the player is required to break targets in a time frame of about 2 minutes. Juggle the Fishes, where the player must attack a fish to keep it in the air as long as you can and Race to the Finish, where the player needs to race through many enemies and obstacles to the finish line. *'Adventure:' Adventure Mode, also known as the SapSpace Emissary, entails a group of rogue penguins detonating explosives known as Sapspace Bombs, which when triggered, lead to Sapspace, which is a realm of evil. Characters must stop the rogues known as Pengids so that the whole continent of USA does not get sucked into a void of darkness. *'All-star:' (unlockable) This mode entails the player to fight every single character in the selection menu. This is unlocked when the player has unlocked and found every single playable character in the game. *'Snowtendo Wi-Fi Connection:' If the player has internert access on his/her Snowtendo Vii, then they may compete against players Worldwide. *'Vault:' The player can see all the unlockable things, and challenges they have earned. It is also noted that a player can even build their own stages in the Vault, and play on them. *'Options:' This allows the player to adjust volume, control movement/position and to adjust the graphics of the game. Characters Stages *battle field *final destination *angel island *dojo *dorkugal *darktonian realm (unlocked after beating the game) *explorers igloo *pengolia *migrator *iceberg *simpenguin house *antarctic express *humana cathedril *exploration island *pengis kahns palace *darktan's throne room(unlockable) *tails igloo *gadget room *rockhopper island more stages coming soon Items *Starman *Hammer *Home Run Bat *Superscope *Ray Gun *Fire Flower *Cracker Launcher *Assist Trophy *Sapie Ball *Jackhammer *Snow Globe *Puffle Bell *Jetpack *Pengy Ball *Mullet *Beam Sword *Fan *Lips' Stick More Items coming soon. See Also *Tails6000 *Sensei *Explorer *Fred 676 *Rockhopper *Sonicspine31 *Link *Darktan *Darktonian Realm *Rockhopper Island *Exploration Island *Humana Cathedral *Flystar55555 *Barkjon *PogoPunk32 *Metalmanager Category:Games